


Pencil and Eraser

by Kurochixoxo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Series, Rating May Change, may or may not be a oneshot, teacher au sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurochixoxo/pseuds/Kurochixoxo
Summary: Dipper returns to school after yet another summer in Gravity Falls, only to find one of his teachers has gone missing and replaced with a suspicious yet charming man clad in yellow...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aye thanks for reading, this is my first time writing fanfiction for this fandom,but definitely not reading 'em. For right now this is a one shot but that is very open to change depending on how it's received. Also the rating might change depending how saucy I feel in the later chapters, if I get that far.

Dipper stared wistfully out the car window, looking at nothing in particular. Mabel being the attentive sister she is, quickly noticed her brothers sulking.

"I know going back to school sucks Dip, but at least we're not in life threatening danger all the time!" She stated cheerful as usual.

Dipper noticed his mothers raised eyebrow and replied with a slight whisper."But the danger was exciting! How am I supposed to sit at a desk all day knowing whats out there but not able to do anything about it?"

Mabel just sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yup, now you have to be just normal non-paranormal investigator Dipper for nine months." Dipper groaned.  
The day went on as most first days do, all of his classes so far made Dipper introduce himself, only to be met with the prolonged monotone response of "Hi Dipper."

He was already aching to get home and re-read his journal for the thousandth time. The slow drawl of the school day continued, leaving Dipper tired and irritated. He had been familiar with the building for three years so at least he had no trouble finding his classes,getting around fairly easy most of the day. That was until last period. Dipper squinted harshly at his schedule, 'Mr.Hertz Class A-3', for the first time all day he did not know where he was going. Luckily enough he saw Mabel walking down the hall.

"Hey Mabel!" He called out earning a few glances from other students. She turned around, confused, before realizing it was Dipper who had called her. Mabel promptly started sprinting down the hall.

"Hey bro-bro!" she called out in response. When she got close enough to him Mabel immediately started spouting questions,"How has your day been? Meet any friends? Are your teachers cool?!"

Dipper never understood where her energy came from, especially now. "Yea everything's going fine, but hey do you know where class A-3 is? The bell rings in two minutes and I don't wanna be late." Dipper said with a small sigh.

Mabel's eyes widened instantly. "Oh my gosh! We're in the same class, follow me I know where it is!" She grabbed Dippers wrist, nearly dragging him down the hall.

When they reached the classroom, Dipper made a mental note as to where it was so he would not have to ask Mabel again. As they walked into the class Dipper stalled for a second, glancing over the teacher. He was sitting at his desk, or more accurately on his desk, legs folded criss cross style. He was gazing down at a packet of papers not noticing the Pines twins arrival. Dipper took this as an opportunity to quickly sit down before the teacher noticed they were a few minutes late. The teacher raised his head.

"You two, over here." So much for not noticing. 

"The Pines twins!" Dipper gave him a look of confusion and Mabel lightly stirred at his side. "How did I know you ask? Well you were the only two not here." A look of anger quickly flashed across his face, causing the twins to back up slightly. 

"Annnnyways, welcome to my class!" He continued in a joyous tone that surprised the two. "My name is Mr.William pleased to meet ya!" Dipper and Mabel stared down at their schedules which listed the teachers name, and then back at him.

"Ah yes, I will be filling in for Mr. Hertz for the time being, you see he has..." He leaned in closer, all but a few inches between their faces."...disappeared." He pulled away with a devilish grin on his face. Dipper and Mabel stared at each other for a few seconds, mouths faintly agape. 

"Why are you two still standing? Sit!" They quickly scurried to find their seats. Unfortunately the only two open seats were across the room from each other. Dipper shuffled to the seat by the window. Now that he was seated he really had time to study the man claiming to be his new teacher. He wore a plain silk button down underneath an obnoxiously bright yellow sweater vest, accompanied by an equally yellow bow tie. 'Man this guy's really fond of yellow' he thought to himself. Dipper had to admit though, he was quite attractive, even with his messy blond hair covering half of his face in choppy layers. 

Dipper began to space out, thinking about what he would do if he was back in Gravity Falls, about how much he wishes he was there instead of here. There he wasn't ostracized for liking the supernatural and reading instead of sports. There he wasn't teased constantly for being who he was, he had friends who loved and supported him and a new adventure waiting each day. Unfortunately for him he couldn't stay in Gravity falls forever, he had school and his parents after all. For now all he could do was gaze out the window in thought. He was in his own head and didn't notice Mr.William coming up to his desk. The teacher slammed a paper down in front of him causing Dipper to look up from his day dreaming. The teacher continued walking down the aisle of desks passing out papers, a smile on his lips knowing he startled the boy. 

Dipper redirected his attention to the paper now on his desk. It read:

_'Hello students! I hope you left all of your hope at the door because this is going to be the hardest class you'll have all year._

Dipper shot a panicked glance at Mabel, who returned the gesture, and continued reading.

_'Now it's not all bad, I am a fairly generous person. That's why I gave you all this paper which is informing you of a test tomorrow on everything you learned last year. You better study because it's worth like fifty percent of your grade!'_

The paper just listed some study sources after that. Was this guy for real? Dipper couldn't believe it, all of his other teachers were fairly easy especially since it was the first day, but that apparently was not going to be the case here. 

The student next to him meekly raised his hand. 

"You there, Yea you kid, what is it?" Mr. William said slightly irritated as if he knew the question would waste his time.

"Um, sir. Don't you think it's a bit too early in the year for a test this big?"

"Nope. Detention." The teacher deadpanned.

"What? But I was.." His voice cracked as he tried to spit out the sentence before he was interrupted.

"Listen here kid, I'm the teacher, and what the teacher says goes. And I say you have detention!" The student dare not speak after that. This guy was for real, and after that statement everyone knew it too. It was like a bombed dropped in the classroom. Everyone was silent, some stared with open mouths, others just looked down at their desks. The teacher hummed a tune and turned to scrawl his name on the board, even though no one was going to forget it after that. Dipper knew he was in for a rough year and let out a sigh.

"What was that now Pines?" Mr.William said as he immediately turned to face Dipper.

"Uh nothing, sir!" He said quickly, most certainly not wanting detention on the first day.

"Good, because if you have an issue with my teaching style, we might run into some problems." He said drawing out the last word, locking eyes with Dipper much longer then necessary. 

Dipper directed his eyes back down to the paper to break the extremely uncomfortable eye contact. Looking up a few seconds later he noticed the teacher still staring at him, a sharp intense stare meeting Dippers as he began speaking, gaze unwavering.

"Now for the rest of the period, I want you all to write a 5000 word essay..." He paused looking over at Mabel and then back again at Dipper. 

 

"On what you did this summer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes lol this is officially no longer a one-shot! Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos, they keep my lazy ass writing. Also just to clarify a few things, this fic takes place four years after the series ending, the twins are both 17 and in their junior year of high school. Enjoy this chapter! I'll try to update weekly but I love to sleep all day and procrastinate. (also I made some slight changes to the first chapter but not significant enough to re read)

Time froze. Dipper was normally fantastic at writing essays, enjoys it even. But this time? Not so much. There is so much he can write about his summer, how he and his sister battle fantastic creatures, how he hikes through the woods searching for knowledge and magic to stuff his fifth journal with. Normally he'd would be eager to write all of this down, his past teachers would applaud his 'imagination' and give him an A despite the fact that his story sounded fictional. He didn't want to try that with this teacher. With the way this guy was acting, Dipper imagined he would crumple it up and shove it down his throat. He could write a tame version of his summer, something along the lines of 'went to my uncles cabin in the woods' but that would hardly reach the 5000 words necessary for the essay.

Before he knew it the bell rang. A few kids got up to leave, but most remained in their seats including Dipper and Mabel.

"The panicked look on all your faces is delicious! But don't worry, I'll let you take it home for homework. Just know that I expect even better from all of you since you have extra time. Don't disappoint me!"

* * *

 

Dipper and Mabel sat at their kitchen table with their book bags open and papers sprawled across the surface. Dipper sighed and put his head in his hands  
"This guy's ridiculous Mabel! Really? an essay this big, on the first day? And that poor kid getting detention, what was that about? Can he even do that?" Dipper pouted.

Before Mabel could respond, Dipper continued.

"And this essay, it's almost liked it's targeted at us! What are we even supposed to write Mabes? 'Oh yea my sister and I went into the woods to fight and study monsters every day,' Ugh." He said as he banged his head down onto the table.

"Calm down bro-bro, you're being paranoid again, it's a perfectly normal question for the first day. Although I do agree that the super long essay is a little cray cray. And even though he's totally nuts, don't you think he's a little cute?"

"Mabel!"

"Whaaat? C'mon you gotta admit those eyes are pretty dreamy." Mabel nudged him lightly on the shoulder.

Dipper blushed. He had come out to his family last year right before the summer started, that way if his parents reacted poorly he could spend a few months away from the tense atmosphere. They took it fairly well, his mother didn't mind but his father had an issue with it at first. Dipper knew his sister would be completely supportive though, and she was. More then supportive in fact, from that point on she would try to hook him up with every cute boy in the vicinity (that she didn't have her eye on for herself of course).

"Mabel that's insane, that guy's a total psychopath."

"So? That doesn't mean he can't be cute."

"Whatever" Dipper huffed out."We still need to finish this essay and I don't know about you but I'm stumped. Normally I'm so good with words but trying to figure out a way to make our awesome adventures sound normal and boring is really giving me an issue."

"Yea me too, I only have three words written down and they're just 'I need help.'" Mabel tapped her sparkle covered mechanical pencil against her head, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Oh I know! We need to make up a believable story right? Why don't we call the biggest con man we know."

"Great idea! Grunkle Stan will have enough ideas for both of us, I'm sure he'd love to help us lie to someone in an authoritative position."

Mabel excitedly pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed the third button on her speed dial. She put it on speaker and placed it on the center of the table between her and Dipper.

"Hey kid, Miss me already? It's nice of ya to call but sorry I gotta make this fast, the store needs runnin' and time is money!" He said trying to imbue his wisdom on the twins as usual.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, you're on speaker, Dipper is here and of course we miss you but that's not why we're calling." Mabel chimed.

"Oh this should be interesting, you two are not in any trouble are you? Last time I bailed your asses out your parents yelled at me." Stan grumbled.

Dipper answered "Oh no don't worry it's nothing like that, we just need help with our essays. The topic is 'what you did this summer' and we cant exactly write the truth you know." He chuckled softly.

"So you both came to me to help you bullshit your homework huh? Sounds like fun I think I can make the time to help you kids out. I'll be right back I have to get someone to man the store for a little."

The twins high-fived. "I told you he would be happy to do this." Dipper said. They both sighed in relief of knowing the rest of this assignment will go by so much easier. Grunkle Stan came back and gave them a made up story of all the different things they did that summer. Mabel laughed herself off her chair at some of his ideas, and Dipper made note to only include the sensible ones in his writing. In the end they both polished off their essays until they were ready to be turned in the next day.

* * *

It was seventh period and Dipper could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He had been rereading his homework all day to make sure it was in the best condition it could be before he turned it in. The bell rang and Dipper felt his heart stop, his anxiety was usually never this bad, but he prided himself in his wonderful academic record and didn't want some lunatic teacher to ruin it. He met up with Mabel in the hallway and they both quickly reassured each other before going to class. At least they would both be on time today.

Dipper walked into the class and immediately noticed Mr.William was not present. However he quickly took his seat anyway just in case. He folded his hands and realized his palms were intensely sweaty. He rubbed them quickly on his pants and returned them to their folded position.

"Hehehe Sweaty much Pines?" Mr.William leaned down from behind him to whisper into his ear.

"Ah!" Dipper squeaked as he jumped out of his seat, blushing furiously as the teacher began cackling. The class was too shocked as to where the man came from to laugh along with him.

"Now as fun as that was, it's time for the weaklings who couldn't finish their essay in class yesterday, to turn it in today." He said as he clapped his hands together for annunciation. Everyone nervously presented their papers as the teacher swiped it out of their hands. He quickly skimmed through the papers and placed them on his desk.

"Now class I hope you're all ready for the test today!"

Dipper paled instantly. Test? He had been so focused on the essay he had completely forgotten about it. Looking around the room he could see most of the others were in the same boat. Mr.William let out another high pitched laugh.

"Look at your faces! Haha good thing I was just kidding or you all would be screwed."

Everyone gasped in relief, Dipper felt nauseous.

"For real though today we're going to be learning about the history of knives! I would give you all a demonstration but the metal detector at the front entrance prevented that, _boo hoo_ " Mr. William frowned before turning to the board to sloppily sketch out a time-line.

' _Wait a minute_ ,' Dipper thought, ' _isn't this an English class?_ ' He looked up at the board to see crudely drawn pictures of stick figures getting stabbed by other stick figures and wondered how this guy got hired in the first place. However with what happened yesterday no one dared to question him.

"I want you all copy this into your notebooks while I grade your pathetic essays." The teacher sat down cross legged on his desk once again, as if his chair didn't even exist.

Dippers palms began to sweat once again but he refused to wipe them off in fear of another confrontation. He pulled out his notebook and began copying the obscenities on the board in his neatest possible handwriting, trying his best not to let his eyes trail to his teacher who was gracefully tucking his hair behind his ear so he could see clearly. ' _Damn._ ' He thought. ' _He is cute._ ' Dipper kept writing and the rest of the class passed by without an incident. That is, until the bell rang.

"Bye everybody! See you tomorrow if the world doesn't end, which you know it's possible it could at any moment!" Dipper took this as his queue to leave.

"Except for you Dipper, you stay, I want to speak to you about your essay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to be an ass with these sorta cliff hangers, sorry about it. Your comments and kudos keep the chapters coming out faster though. I will try as hard as I can to keep them coming weekly but I am the human equivalent of a trash bag. Thanks for reading <3 !!


End file.
